


Three Little Words

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue is so supportive of her, F/F, Idiots in Love, Yellow is trying her best!!!, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow and Blue have a long over-due talk.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> join my new discord specifically for my diamond content. Request prompts or ideas, or just yell at me for not doing my homework: https://discord.gg/9pSaABF
> 
> also this is sort of a continuation of part 11 c:

Yellow had come so far using her music system to convey her emotions. She knew this, Steven knew this, Blue knew this now too. She hadn't yet extended her system to anyone else, but she supposed she would try soon. Steven and Yellow were constantly going through the internet to find new songs as well, and her playlist had vastly expanded since starting. But, when it came to something like this, she knew that she had to speak the words this time. It had to come straight from her. Not music she identified with.

Yellow pondered how to start this conversation as she sat next to Blue on the beach, as she had done now countless times before. She could feel the other diamond watching her, watching her body language, the unspoken question on her lips. Yellow turned to meet her gaze and gave her a short shake of her head. Not important enough to ask if she was feeling a different song right now. Songs were off limits for this. She had to be strong, and use her words.

"Blue..." She began. The diamond gave her her undivided attention. Yellow felt her confidence die. She cleared her throat, breaking eye contact, and tried her best to continue. "I... I'm going to try my best to tell you something without using my songs. Just... give me a bit of patience."

Blue nodded, eyes soft, understanding, loving. It was in this, that Yellow found her voice strong and able to continue.

"You know that I'm... very grateful for you and White, among everyone else... right?" She continued, which granted another nod from Blue. She looked a bit worried, and confused, as she wondered where this was going. "But... I... when it comes to you, anything about you, I..."

Blue reached out and placed a hand gently on the golden gem's cheek, and she smiled at her warmly, shyly. "I'm with you, please, continue."

Yellow swallowed thickly, trying to concentrate on getting the right words out. "Blue, I... I..." Oh, forget this. She couldn't get the words out. She had to convey it some other way.

Without a single warning, Yellow pulled Blue flush against her and kissed her. The latter diamond responded immediately, and the rest was bliss. Yellow poured her desire, her yearning, her affection into this moment.

_I love you, I love you, I love you. No one else makes me feel this way._

"I love you, Blue..."

"I love you too, Yellow."

**Author's Note:**

> JOIN MY DISCORD it's probably gonna be a mess but order is for cowards
> 
> :)))))))
> 
> anyways guess who hasn't done all her homework! I'm gonna go do that now, I've written myself out this week I swear


End file.
